


Commie Pass Around

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desperation, Everyone Else Is Alpha, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, cumslut, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Tord is the only Omega in a pack of three other Alphas.It gets about as messy as it sounds whenever his heat rolls around. But hey, at least he doesn't have to worry about not being sated...right?- - -Request from an Anon who asked for a foursome between the guys, with Tord as the bottom of it all.





	Commie Pass Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most depraved thing I've written, and I managed to churn it all out in just 3 hours. All nearly 6k words of it. Just as a heads up, this will be KINKY. Like. I even surprised myself with how kinky it was. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

Sometimes there were disadvantages to being the only Omega within a household of Alphas. Being smothered and overprotected was one thing- yet the territorial disputes and constant rifling for the position of head Alpha got exhausting.

Edd was the biggest, yet he still had his days when Tom’s sheer strength alone would pin him down and relinquish the position for the next week as head. Hell, sometimes Matt would even sneak in and steal the position for a couple of days despite being the least toned of the trio.

All in all, it was a goddamn shitstorm. Yet nothing could compare to when Tord’s season rolled in.

“Tord, will you just let someone fucking help you already?” Tom’s growling tone echoed from under the door, forehead pressed to the wood as the intoxicating scent of cinnamon and smoke drifted from between the cracks. Tord had stunk up the entire house as of late, driving everyone out of their mind with the potency of his pheromones.

Yet the sound of something hitting the door had Tom stumbling back, clenching his fists as Tord’s whimpers cut short to gather actual words together. “Fuck off, Jehovah. I’m not dealing with your Alpha bullshit today.”

It was enough to have him slamming his fist against the door in return, aggression pitching his scent down into a sharp note. “You can’t keep yourself holed up in there forever. You need help, yet you’re always too stubborn to fucking admit it.”

With that, the presence behind his door disappeared, leaving Tord exasperated and breathless in his room. He was buried deep into one of Tom’s hoodies at that. He took a deep breath of the sweet musk the Alpha carried, fingers buried deep within his cunt as he tried to milk another fruitless orgasm from his wrung out body.

It was approaching the third day of his heat with no sign of it slowing down.

Just outside of his door he could hear the cacophony of high-strung packmates flittering about the past few days, trying to deliver food and treats and anything they could to one up another in Tord’s eyes. Alpha posturing at its finest, and just the notion alone had Tord even more determined to avoid them like the plague. He was more than just the pack Omega, and frankly his pride never allowed him to just accept the gifts and offerings without a grain of salt.

He was self-sustaining, efficient, and a future leader of an upcoming nation. The last thing he needed to do was listen to the insistent Omegan side of him begging for a knot.

But god if that side wouldn’t shut up most of the time. He mewled into the hoodie as another dry orgasm burst through him, unsatisfying in the worst of ways. Nothing was thick enough, no toy of his in his collection could come close to recreating the few times he allowed an Alpha to fuck him.

Even with artificial Alpha pheromones, it was like his body just knew he was trying to bullshit it.

Tick tock, his biological clock chastised, time to get knocked up.

He shunt the thought to the back of his mind, ignoring the way his fingers trembled as he reached even deeper into his slick passage. He was going to lose it at this point.

With a frustrated shout, he allowed his hand to fall away when he could smell a lavender musk reaching from under the door. It was a conflicting scent, so sweet for an Alpha, but sharp in the right ways. He threw his arm over his eyes before the visitor had even a chance to knock. “Matt, fuck off.”

The silence only stretched for a moment, before a chocolate bar was slid under the crack in his door, Matt hovering there just a bit longer to take in the thick scent curling from under the door. His voice was absolutely hoarse, cracked at the edges as he pleaded to Tord. “Pretty please, just, let someone come in and help you. We all are completely willing to help, and won’t fight over you this time, I swear it!”

Just as Tord was about to throw the last remaining gun on his bedside table at the door, Matt’s voice cracked into a throaty purr as he tried to appeal to Tord’s Omegan nature. “I can’t keep up my beauty routine like this, and trying to sleep with you thumping around down here is impossible! For the sake of my good looks, please come out?

It took a lot to not outright laugh at the pathetic attempts of bargaining. But frankly the burn within his stomach only grew worse with each passing minute, head swimming with the three sets of Alpha pheromones on overdrive throughout the house. He swore the entire place was on the verge of triggering at least one Alpha’s rut.

The thought shouldn’t have had his thighs shaking that much, but by god it did, and Tord was at his wit’s end. “You know what.” He said, already able to imagine the hope spreading across the dim witted Alpha’s features. “Tell everyone that if I’m going to be getting help, they aren’t allowed to fight for it. No backhanded comments, no aggressive pheromone rubbing, no nothing. We all sit on the couch, watch a damn movie, and let me decide.”

At the thought of this problem finally coming to a close, Matt was scrambling up from the floor and no doubt jumping in his shoes. “Aye aye, captain! I’ll let them know right now!”

And with that, Matt was off like a rocket, darting through the house as the sound of his voice grew fainter and fainter. “Guys! Guys! Tord says he’ll _accept help if we…”_

Tord settled back into the sheets, feeling disgustingly gross after leaking slick and sweat into his sheets for the past few days. Even if said fluids were hyped up on sugar and sweet scents, it remained horrendously unhygienic, and Tord appreciated rolling out of his own puddle to shakily move his way over to the door.

There were candies and chocolate spread out from Matt, a note from Edd, and a single drawing of a middle finger. Most likely from Tom. He tossed the latter aside, before unfolding the note from Edd. “Dear Tord, I respect your decision to try and go through the heat by yourself, but it’s driving me crazy. Fuck you, and fuck your stubbornness. Love, Edd.”

Aw, how touching.

Tord tucked the note onto his dresser for later, loving the care and though put into such a wonderful poem. He gathered up the sweets from Matt as well, no doubt thoughtfully intended, but still coming up short with Tord. He didn’t care for physical possessions or sweets. Yet he placed them onto his dresser regardless, popping some toffee into his mouth to chew.

He really didn’t want to face the outside world with his instincts screaming to return to his nest, but alas, he needed a shower. Then he’d tackle the whole “Alpha” infestation that no doubt was already gathering onto the couch in anticipation. God, this was going to be a long day.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  -



Just as expected, when Tord exited the shower in nothing more than boxers and a tank top, he was greeted to the sight of the three other roommates huddled throughout the living room.

Edd was reclined in his chair, Tom was spread out across the couch, and Matt had taken the floor to leave room for Tord on the couch.

No doubt there had been a squabble to figure out who would get the prime couch seat with Tord, but he wouldn’t call them out on it. Instead he went over and collapsed into the cushions, fanning himself near immediately as already his heat was acting up. He felt much better being freshly bathed, but sweat was already gathering along his brow as slick production picked back up the slack.

“So, what are we watching, boys?” He asked, voice slightly cracking from misuse as he ignored the way all eyes were resting firmly on him. Especially Tom’s. Usually he would at least try to be discrete in his staring- yet his entire head was angled towards Tord, leaving no space of doubt that he was staring at the Omega.

He ignored it, however, in favor of swiping the remote from a dumbfounded Matt. Any more staring and he swore there would be hearts flying above the ginger’s head. He brought the DVD player out of hibernation, seeing the opening menu of Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell, the original. He smiled at the thought, knowing it was his favorite installment of the series.

“Good choice.” He stated, only for Edd to puff up in pride. “Thank you. Tom tried to say you liked the third the best, but I managed to get him to agree to the first.” He stated, before Tom’s fangs flashed to Edd in an aggressive snarl. “Hey, he told me he liked the third, fuckhead! Stop trying to make me look bag!” he stated, before Tord was slapping the Alpha upside the head with the remote.

“Will you both shut the fuck up, then? We’re going to enjoy this movie, and there will be none of this overly aggressive posturing bullshit.” He snapped, watching as all three heads around him seemed to lower in sheepish embarrassment. “If I see anything else, I’m going to go to the neighbor’s house and see if they’re willing to fuck me.”

Needless to say, he didn’t hear a single peep out of them as he pressed the play button to the movie.

He had forgotten just how the small budget showed throughout the film, watching as fake blood splattered in excess amounts, with little to no cgi used. The bits they did use made the characters look horrendously out of place, almost enough to take away from the gore of the scene. Almost.

Tord was grinning the entire time as he watched, laughing whenever something heartwrenching was supposed to happen. God, he loved how shitty this movie series was. He settled into the couch, nearly managing to forget the ache building between his legs.

Yet as the climax of the film was occurring, a wave of cramps so bad resulted in Tord doubling over, a small whimper leaving him as he curled up in on himself. Slick spread out through his boxers, dispersing over the couch as he felt every ounce of his body aching for the three Alphas sitting around him.

From the guttural growl rising from Tom, it seemed that his companions weren’t holding up so well themselves. Matt was staring at him more than the movie, a hungry expression on his face as he licked his lips. He was at crotch level with Tord, having leant against the side of the couch’s armrests.

Tord didn’t exactly find the staring unappreciated- not when his fingers trailed down to press between the soft mounds of his cunt. He spread the lips open, watching as every head seemed to turn to him as he desperately tried to relieve some of the cramps running through him.

Small circles along his clit were helping, but only vaguely so.

He whimpered out before he could stop himself, nearly recoiling when he was punched in the face with Tom’s upfront scent. The Alpha had moved closer, arm winding forward to attempt to lay on Tord’s shoulders. “I can help you, you know.” He said, as if it was the most obvious observation in the world.

The thought of Tom getting his way made Tord scoff, instead pushing the Alpha aside in favor of spreading his legs wider. “Oh, I know. You don’t shut up about it.” He stated, albeit with a shaking voice as he kept rubbing between his legs.

His head fell back as he knew there was no way he would be able to find relief though this, not any longer. With Edd refusing to look at anything besides the T.V. screen, and Tom trying to hide his disappointment in his flask, there was only one clear choice.

Tord carded his fingers through the ginger locks before him, watching as Matt nearly jumped from his skin at the contact. He stared up quizzically at Tord, before blue eyes widened in surprise as Tord yanked him between his legs with a simple tug of his hair. He scrambled to move between Tord’s thighs, knees scraping along the carpet as the Alpha’s hands smoothed up along his thighs with unsteady motions.

The adoration in his eyes could have Tord drunk, his wet fingers moving away from his cunt as he gently tugged Matt into the space it once occupied.

He let his head fall back at the sensation of lips against the wet patch in his boxers, tongue sliding out along the fabric experimentally as he got a taste of the sweetness they all craved so terribly. “Mmm, just like that, Matt.” He muttered, fingers petting through his hair as the Alpha tilted his head further into the contact.

He was pushing the entirety of his tongue between the wet fabric, blindly searching for the spots that had Tord’s toes curling in delight. His eyes watched up in admiration, studying Tord’s expression to be sure he was doing it right.

Matt only paused when Tord gently pushed his head back, lifting his hips up in order to slide the obstructing fabric off of him. He had to shift to very carefully avoid kicking his Alpha in the face, yet when he managed to get the boxers off, he tossed them to Tom without a second thought.

Tord shivered at the sound of the low growl coming from Tom, eyes traveling to him as he watched the Alpha grip the fabric and bring it to his nose, taking deep breaths of the pheromone saturated spot on it. God that shouldn’t have been hot; yet the rush of slick escaping around Matt’s tongue when he plunged inside proved just how hot he really thought it was.

When it came to head, Matt was a fucking beast.

Tord was squirming with each pass of his tongue over his entrance, leading up to his clit with each swipe. His thumb had pulled back the hood to his clit, making each stroke even more sensitive than the last as he wrapped his lips around the bud to suck.

With the pressure on his sex, and the tongue flicking along it regardless, Tord was arching his hips up and crying out after just a few minutes of attention. He would almost be ashamed of how fast he came, if not for the deeply pleased look Matt was fixing him with. He swallowed each drop of slick that he could gather, eating Tord like the five star meal he viewed him to be.

It was exhilarating, and only paired better with the way Tom was humping down into his palm as he took in greedy breaths of the scent within the fabric of his boxers. Yet the thought occurred to Tord to see just what Edd was up to, his silver gaze flickering upwards to his reclining chair.

Even with his eyes refusing to look over at Tord, he was plenty affected by the atmosphere building around them. Enough to have his hand within his pants, soft breaths leaving the largest Alpha as his wrist twisted and pumped at his cock. Tord could only see the head sticking out from the fabric of his sweat pants yet that alone had his mouth watering.

“Edd.” He called out before being able to stop himself, watching as the Alpha tensed up, yet refused to look at him. He was on the verge of snapping his self-control. The thought had Tord keening, hips twitching down along the talented tongue still sliding between his labia.

Yet the Alpha still responded, steeling a deep breath through his mouth, before asking, “Yes, Tord?”

It was then that carefully he pushed Matt’s head away, watching the curious expression in the other as he used his foot to gently push him aside. With enough room to stand, Tord lifted himself to his unsteady feet, ass flashing to Tom and having the poor guy nearly smash his head against the back of the couch from frustration. They could all see the slick running down his thighs, the pheromones in the room only keyed up as Tord moved with sultry sways of his hips.

“I need something from you.” he said, silver eyes fogged in need as he stopped in front of the recliner. His hand moved down to Edd’s own, trailing his fingertips over the knuckles as he tip-toed his fingers closer to the hem of his pants.

Edd was barely able to stop his groan as Tord’s warm palm wrapped around the exposed head of his cock, soon sliding downwards and bringing the sweats with them as he stroked. His hand came up to cover his mouth, desperately trying not to lose his composure as Tord’s strokes went from the base all the way to the tip.

From behind, Tord had leaned forward just enough to flash the lips of his cunt to his ever captive audience, Matt’s whimpers making for good background noises as no doubt the other two men were drinking in the sight. All of the attention on him had Tord shamelessly hot; to the point he finally collapsed forward once more at the sheer force of the cramps bursting through him.

He was panting wetly, his head buried into Edd’s chest as quickly he threw his leg over the side of the chair. He climbed up into the Head Alpha’s lap, hands resting on his chest as he pulled his cock completely free from his sweatpants. “Fuck it. I can’t- I need this so bad.” He said, as if he needed an explanation for the way he immediately dropped his hips down onto the Alpha.

Both of them cried out at the sensation, every inch of Edd’s cock stretching Tord open until the poor thing could hardly even move he felt so full. Their hips met together with a lewd slap, Tord’s entire body shaking as if he had been electrocuted from the sensation. He found the size to be a lot to take in at once- but even worse to manage when Edd’s hips snapped upwards in response.

He clawed at the armrests of the recliner at the feeling, eyes rolled back as his cunt squeezed tight around the intruding length. Each time he tried to shift upwards to adjust, Edd was dragging him straight down again with a buck of his hips. He swore his cervix would snap should Edd keep up the pace, yet didn’t have the heart to get the man to stop.

It felt too fucking good.

The sensation of the Alpha’s hands gripping his plump hips has Tord eager to please, grinding down in tune with each upwards thrust of Edd’s thick cock. It was stirring his insides in a way that could have the Omega begging- if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied with his own fingers. He sucked and swallowed around them, tears threatening to fall as he occasionally had to bite down to prevent his throat from making any unwanted noises.

Finally Tord’s back was arching into a gorgeous curve as his first orgasm washed over him, cunt dribbling slick to wet the swelling of Edd’s knot. The Alpha was horribly close to his own already, having been built up for three whole damn days of scenting a ripe Omega in heat.

He just didn’t have the reserve to last, which was just damn fine for Tord. “Please. Alpha, god, I need it. Need you to knot me and fill me full-“ he whined, spitting out his fingers to speak as drool seemed to flow freely from the corner of his lips.

Tord looked like something straight out of a hentai, while Edd appeared to be ready to snap at any second. He had a wild look in those deep brown eyes, like an animal trapped as his blunt nails dragged along Tord’s thighs. He kept pulling him down with harsh slaps of skin against skin, eyes never leaving Tord as they both neared completion.

The Omega spared once glance to his audience, finally losing it at the starved look within Tom’s eyes. He had a cigarette barely held between his fingers, teeth pulled back into a hungry snarl as his cock hung out from his pants. Rows of silver piercings met Tord’s gaze, lining up the huge shaft that led to the angry red of Tom’s head.

Matt was in much the same boat, his cock held in his hand as he licked the slick from his lips with each desperate pass of his panting tongue. Tord felt like he was stuck in the predator’s den- about to be devoured alive. He loved it, head thrown back as finally he forced his hips down onto Edd’s knot. “Please please please, fill me, please.” he blabbered, tears rolling down his cheeks as the stretch of the knot had ripped another orgasm through him.

He fell back with a loud pant as the first wave of cum was like ice on the fire of his groin, the warm seed spreading through him as Edd’s teeth sunk down into the meat of his shoulder. He went limp as the knot kept twitching, his own hips lazily moving to help milk the Alpha of every drop.

Tord felt so much better with the seed of his Alpha buried deep within him, and yet…it wasn’t enough. He kept rolling his hips to no avail, only succeeding in pulling a pained hiss from Edd as he forced the Omega’s hips still. “Tord, there’s no more.” He said, thinking that he was just trying to help the Alpha along.

But with a desperate whine, Tord let his head fall back onto Edd’s chest, his fingers moving down to where he was tied and rapidly flicking across his clit. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough, and all he could do was desperately turn his head over to the other two capable alphas sitting on the couch.

With a small wiggle of his hips he was letting out an Omegan keen, catching the attention of all three in the room. “Not enough.” He panted out, tongue sliding out from between his lips as his finger only seemed to move faster at the attention of the other packmates.

“Please, fuck, it isn’t enough. Need more. Someone fucking give me more.” He pleaded, Edd gripping his hips tighter as he felt heat radiating down his spine once more. If it weren’t for his refractory period, he’d give Tord more.

Yet as it stood now, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Tom, care to take him off my hands?” Edd asked, carefully shifting his hips to try and work his knot free from Tord. It was a bit painful, and Tord wasn’t making it any easier as he tried to push his hips back down onto the knot with a desperate little chirp leaving him.

Without his fingers within his mouth, he couldn’t stop the lewd noises from breaking free. He was moaning, panting, chirping- anything to keep himself stuffed full of his Alpha’s cock. “Edd- wait, don’t want-“ He paused to catch his breath, clenching down hard when the knot popped free and a bit of cum escaped. He tried to slide down, tears spilling over his cheek as he did so.

“Don’t want a drop to escape. Want to be stuffed full of my Alphas’ cum.” He said, tongue sliding out and eyes rolling back as his fingers refused to stop for even a moment on his clit. The confession had a full body shiver wracking through Edd, and finally was the final thread for Tom. The Alpha was rising up a moment later, a dark look in his eyes as instantly he crossed the room to lean over Tord and watch the desperate rise and fall of the Omega’s chest.

“You wanna be stuffed full, huh?” He asked, his hand moving down to rip Tord’s hand away as instead his thick fingers were rubbing over the lips of his cunt. He moved a hell of a lot faster than Tord had previously been, causing the Omega to arch up his hips with a broken cry as yet another orgasm pulsed through him at the sensation.

His slick mixed with the cum dripping down the shaft of Edd’s cock, causing the other overstimulated Alpha to let out a broken curse. He lifted Tord up just in time for Tom to position himself, unable to handle another minute of the feeling. The second that Edd’s head popped out with a wet slide, Tom was taking his place, instantly buried into the hilt of his cunt as he let out a strangled growl in response.

Tord saw stars as each stud of the jacob’s ladder soon filled him to the brim, the sensations catching on the internal walls of his pussy. It was an intoxicating feeling, causing him to desperately gyrate his hips in order to fit Tom even deeper inside of him.

He wasn’t as big as Edd, but by god, he made up for it with those piercings. Tord hardly had time to think before suddenly he was lifted up into the strong arms of the drunk. He could smell the smoke on his breath as he was brought in close, narrowly avoiding the cigarette still dangling between Tom’s lips as he grinned from ear to ear.

Tom wasted no time in throwing Tord down onto the couch, instantly pinning him to the surface as he gripped the Omega’s thick thighs within his palms. “Gonna fuck so you so goddamn good.” He muttered between the stick in his mouth, hips pistoning without so much as a warning when Tord found his thighs bent back towards his head.

He was bent in two, eyes staring up at the looming physique of the hot-headed Alpha. He was strong and broad, with muscles that had Tord feeling hot under his collar. Just the sight of each flexure of his arms had him clenching down painfully tight.

From Tom’s point of view, however, he couldn’t stop staring. Tord’s face looked like something out of the raunchiest of porns with his eyes rolled back and tongue sticking out like he couldn’t get enough air. Being bent in half only accented the soft rolls of his stomach, the lips of his cunt struggling to take in each thrust of Tom’s. He watched himself disappear into that gorgeous body, feeling his knot already tighten in response.

He wasn’t giving Tord a single break, not even as the ashes of his cigarette grew dangerously close to falling as each wild thrust had him sucking in a soft breath of his own. At least Matt had his back, moving forward to grip the butt of the cigarette and take it from the snarling Alpha. He only voiced his thanks when he realized his competition wasn’t making any move on his lay, able to keep grinding deep within the throbbing cunt of his rival.

Of course with their positions as such, he couldn’t muster up much of a rivalry between him and Tord. Instead he found himself with his nose buried deep within the crook of Tord’s neck, inhaling his scent like a drug as his tongue dragged out along his swollen scent gland. He tasted even more addicting than he smelt, lips wrapping around it to stuck it in with a deeply pleased growl.

The fingers burying into the nape of his neck felt even better, lightly tugging as Tord’s hips began to roll down to meet each thrust. He was winding up tighter and tighter once again, both of them on the verge of spilling after being edged for so long. “Alpha, Alpha, please-“ he whispered out, his hands shooting up to grip at the top of the couch for support. Each thrust made him feel as if they were about to tip the couch, overstimulation quickly making him lightheaded as he felt the rim of Tord’s knot catch on him.

“Give it to me, please, wanna be filled again.” He moaned, head tilted back as Tom’s breath hitched in arousal at the pleading. He shifted himself for a better grip, lips curving into a wicked smile as his next thrust lodged half of his knot inside of the rim of Tord’s cunt. “What was that, did I hear you beg to be filled with even more cum?” He asked, refusing to push more than half of his cock inside of the other.

Tord was blabbering incoherently at being denied his knot, eyes wide in alarm as he found his hips held completely still by Tom. He tried to squirm down, to get the full sensation he craved so horribly. Yet Tom’s next words had Tord speechless. “You’re such a fucking cumslut, aren’t you? Desperate to be filled until you can’t even walk. Who would have guessed your best use was a cum dumpster?”

Tord was sobbing out as his orgasm came on suddenly, like fireworks exploding as he found himself squirting around Tom’s cock. Oh god, he didn’t know he could squirt. It was the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced, his hips twitching with each broken movement. At least it finally got Tom to slide fully inside, the warmth of his seed causing Tord to lose it.

“Yes! Oh god, yes, yes, I’m a fucking cumslut.” He panted out, head thrown back in ecstasy as Tom’s cum mixed with Edd’s inside of him. “Wanna be used, fucked, spread open. God, yes.” He moaned, only to quickly be silenced by Matt leaning between the space of them and smashing his mouth against Tom’s lips.

With Tom exhausted and spent, that left only one last Alpha remaining to please. Tord chirped at the thought, tongue lazily meeting with Matt’s as the Alpha was shooing Tom away with a few swipes of his hand. He could feel the knot pulling at his entrance, before popping free entirely and leaving his hips angled upwards to prevent the cum from dripping out.

Tord was hazy as soon he found himself repositioned to be spread out across the couch, Matt keeping his hips up by hooking his arms under the crook of his thighs. He felt hot and bothered, staring up at Matt as the Alpha loomed over him with a wrecked expression to his features. “That’s naughty language, Tord.” He stated, going off of the last thing that left the Omega’s lips.

Tord couldn’t help it, licking the drool from his lips as he fixed Matt with a heady stare. “It was. Are you going to do something to shut me up then, Alpha?” He asked, the words flowing without filter as he rolled his hips in invitation.

It was all the reassurance Matt needed, instantly moving the head of his cock down to feed into Tord little by little. He wasn’t as wide as Tom and Edd, but what he lacked in width, oh god, he made up for in length. Tord found himself squirming as the stretch just kept growing and growing, toes curling up as he tucked into himself with each passing moment.

Finally he was gasping as Matt bottomed out inside of him, their groins meeting as Tord swore he never felt fuller in his life. He was clenching down by reflex, hips squirming in discomfort as once more he had to adjust to a new size. It was maddening, the way that he could feel each inch as it retracted from him.

Yet with a sharp snap, Tord was screaming as the full length of it plowed inside of him, leaving him desperate and defiled as he threw his arms over his eyes. It felt so goddamn good, he could hardly even think. Matt was taking his time, moving slowly so Tord was forced to feel every single inch as if it were the first time. It was vexing, how he would suddenly change his pace to a sharp spike that had Tord growing more and more vocal with each go.

“Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt!” he shouted, the Alpha’s name like a mantra as he could feel his orgasm physically building with each thrust. His nails were clawing up the bottom of the couch, leaving lines into the fabric as he violently squirmed within Matt’s hold. He was so full, he was already so full, he was going to burst!

Witout warning Tord was cumming, a scream leaving him as he wrapped his legs as tight as he could around the narrow waist of his Alpha. His vision nearly blacked out when his orgasm triggered Matt’s own, the knot thickening inside of him as Matt’s thrust turned narrow and miniscule. Finally he was grinding deep into Tord as he felt each pulse of cum filling him, the knot throbbing as more and more seemed to fill into him.

And more. And more. And oh god, Matt was still cumming. Tord felt a deep ache moving through his body, the combined amounts of so many Alphas’ cum making his head spin. He slumped down into the couch as the final amount seemed to empty inside of him, instantly deflating Matt’s knot as the exhausted ginger fell back as well. The entire room was filled with silence, save for everyone attempting to collect their breath once more.

It took a moment, but Tord sat up, a deep shiver leaving him as he felt the dam within himself explode. Warm seed began to bubble out from within his cunt, making a mess of the seat below him as lazily his finger went down to rub at his clit in tired strokes. Blank, brown, and blue eyes all watched him, deeply pleased as Tord pushed his fingers back into the mess dripping from him.

He curled his fingers up inside of himself, a quiet swear leaving him as he pushed most of the cum still inside of him back up, twisting his fingers into the mess as a doped-out blissful look remained on his face. He was sated, and yet…

“I want more.” He said, heady silver eyes looking up to the dumbstruck look of the Alphas. He spread his legs open once more, leaning back enough to display his pussy. He spread himself open after withdrawing his fingers, the angle keeping most inside as lazily he parted open his labia to display his messy hole.

“Anyone want to give me more?”

The three Alphas each turned to each other, shock and questions clear on their features as each one wondered who could step up to the plate so soon.

Finally Edd rose from his seat on the recliner, his cock stirring in interest as he stared at the display the Omega presented. “I suppose I’m up.” He said, his smile turning sharp and eager as he began to pump his cock back to life.

If Tord wanted more, he would get more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao special shoutout to DirtyTeeths on Tumblr who also motivated me to write this. God bless them and their art. Ur a real pal, my dude.


End file.
